No mates de hambre al capitán
by KuroXsama
Summary: ¿Qué le dice a tu estúpido capitán que pensabas en el como la persona más inocente, incluso mayor que un maldito niño y al infeliz marino que se lo ha follado y tú les has visto? pareja:ZoLu


**Título:**** No mates de hambre al capitán**

**Autora: **kurokaXsama

**Rating**:No menores de 16 (?)

**Beta-Reader**:Por fin me han Betado TwT asi no leeran mis horribles faltas.

**Disclaimer**_: _Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sama y todos los que tengan derecho sobre el, yo solo los he tomado prestado por un ratito para este reto y si fuera mío la historia seria meramente yaoi XD y... Ace no hubiera muerto Aceeeee (Alter Ego: esta niña un no lo supera) -se va a llorar a un rincón

**Notas**: _Estoy por aquí con una nueva historia, perteneciente a un reto espero les guste, a mi me gusto escribirla, la verdad no he dormido mucho y me siento colapsar asi que solo publicare esto y me ire a dormir_

_espero les guste, ;D los amo a todos jajaja no se lo que digo XD no me alargo, aquí mi aporte para la dominación universal del ZoLu por un mundo donde los extraterestres puedan ver yaoi agusto jajaja XD_

_Este es mi primer fanfic de la pareja ZoLu y estoy emocionada por ello, los amo a mis chiquitos lindos_

**_Integrantes del reto_****:**** SaraChan Zhena HiK Roronoa D Sue IsisDoll y yo n.n**

**__****Mis condiciones:**

1°Que tenga voyerismo

2°Juegos de rol

ya verán ustedes de que hablo en la historia o mas bien que he escogido

* * *

******_No mates de hambre al capitán_**

Se encontraba bastante aburrido, todavía no era hora de cena y él se estaba muriendo de hambre, sentía su estómago comerse a sí mismo a cada segundo que pasaba, la razón de su actual aburrimiento era que sus amigos de "travesuras" se encontraban ocupados.

Usopp le había dicho que estaba reparando un no sé qué, pues no escuchó lo demás de su explicación, sin mencionar que lo había sacado de allí cuando tocó algo y esto explotó. Y Chopper estaba haciendo el inventario de medicinas, para saber que comprar en la próxima isla a la que llegarían en unos días, según Nami había dicho.

Esperaba que Sanji se apurara con la comida de una vez.

Se recargó más en la cabeza del león de Sunny, sintiendo la brisa marina y viendo cómo anochecía, y el bendito olor a Rey Marino friéndose entró por sus fosas nasales. Empezó a babear, este hecho le deprimió aún más, quería que de una vez la comida estuviera lista, hizo un puchero.

* * *

En la cocina, el rubio afinaba los últimos detalles de la comida para sus hermosas damas, le alegraba que Luffy hubiera respondido bien a la amenaza de que si se metía a la cocina lo dejaría sin comida por una semana.

Tampoco esperaba que aquella táctica funcionara habitualmente con su capitán, al fin y al cabo el siempre veía cómo salirse con la suya sin importar el qué o cómo.

Fue poniendo los platos uno por uno con mucho cuidado, la puerta se abrió levemente, pero aun así el rubio la escuchó enseguida. Se puso en guardia, y sintió el leve viento nocturno, iba a empezar a dar golpes cuando notó que era el esqueleto que entraba con una taza vacía de té.

Éste le sonrió, o eso sintió Sanji, ya que obviamente no podía decirse con claridad por obvias razones.

- Toca cuando entres, maldito Brook - dijo bastante enfadado por la sorpresa.

- Perdona Sanji-san. Yohohoho mi taza de té se ha acabado, venía a que me la rellenarlas, mi lengua pide más de esta delicia, aunque yo no tengo lengua, yohohoho.

- Idiota- suspiro.

- Yohohoho.-

- Deja de tomar té, ya es hora de la cena, espera unos quince minutos más- le regañó

- Lo que tú digas Sanji-san, yohohoho.

El rubio terminó de poner la mesa con la ayuda de Brook; éste se ofreció a ello, mientras Sanji fue llamar a Nami y Robín antes de que los otros "bastardos" se metieran haciendo alboroto.

* * *

- Ya está la comida, idiotas - gritó el rubio.

Luffy, al escuchar esa pequeña frase, recuperó toda sus energías y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos corrió como poseído a la cocina, Sanji sólo suspiró, qué remedio, así era su capitán.

La pelirroja se estaba sentando cuando vio a Luffy llegar en un dos por tres, éste ni siquiera había tomado asiento cuando sus brazos se estiraron para robar toda la comida que podía. A ella no le preocupó, Sanji defendía su plato.

Observaba al moreno engullir como si la vida se le fuese en ello, no era novedad una escena de ese tipo en el Sunny, Robin aun con un libro en mano era indiferente ante la pelea monumental por la comidas mientras Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Franky hacían lo posible por que Luffy no le arrebatara nada.

La morena cerró el libro y al alzar la vista y ver todo eso soltó una risilla, tomó un pedazo de pan, lo partió en dos y se llevó una mitad a la boca.

La cena terminó al poco rato, pero Zoro aún no se presentaba. Sanji ya estaba punto de traerlo a patadas bien fuertes, pero prefirió maldecirlo por el momento. No era la primera vez que no se presentaba a una comida, pero en los casos más frecuentes siempre llegaba tarde en lugar de no ir.

Se fueron retirando poco a poco todos, Luffy fue el primero, y mencionó que iría a ver a Zoro, los demás no le hicieron mucho caso, después de un rato en la cocina sólo quedaron Robin y Sanji, el segundo se encontraba delirando de felicidad al complacer a la hermosa Robin-chawn.

* * *

Zoro alzó una de sus típicas pesas de excesivo volumen, con sólo una mano, con la otra se sostenía de caer al suelo, ya que se encontraba de cabeza entrenando, dio unas diez mil más y dejó caer la pesa.

Tomó la toalla que se encontraba en el sofá y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ya era bastaste tarde, no se podía ver nada además de las estrellas que esa noche parecían brillar muy levemente. _Seguramente el Ero-Cook me buscará pelea_ sopesó y siguió secándose el sudor.

El moreno subió las escaleras del puesto de vigía con entusiasmo, al llegar a la compuerta la abrió y saltó sobre el peli verde que distraídamente veía por la ventana.

- Zoroooooo.

- Pero qué…- gritó el espadachín a verse asaltado por el menor, ambos cayeron al suelo.

Luffy quedo encima del peli verde, éste suspiró, pues que podía hacer, así era su capitán. Se incorporó lentamente y el moreno quedo encima de él, sentado en sus piernas, sonriéndole como era su costumbre, le devolvió la sonrisa levemente.

- Shishishi, te has saltado la cena.-

- No tengo hambre - se justificó, pero era verdad.

- Bueno, si no tienes, no importa - le sonrió separándose levemente de él, para mirarlo a la cara bien.

- Ese cocinero seguro buscará bronca por ello.-

- Shishishi, es que a Sanji no le gusta que la gente desperdicie la comida.

- Supongo - se encogió de hombros.

El moreno seguía sonriendo y el espadachín le acarició levemente la mejilla. Luffy le sonrió aún más y ambos se besaron.

Esa extraña relación que a muchos le parecería inusual para ellos era sumamente normal y agradable. Había empezado en Arabasta, cuando Luffy estuvo inconsciente por más de una semana, después de derrotar a Crocodile, y por más anormal que pareciera Zoro fue el más preocupado de todos, no se despegó del moreno en todo ese tiempo.

Y tuvo miedo de perderlo, más cuando no le vio enfrentarse a Crocodile, sabía que Luffy era fuerte, pero no pudo evitar temer el qué pasaría, confiaba pero temía.

Desde eso habían pasado demasiadas cosas, pero el punto era que lo tenía allí, con él, entre sus brazos, no era necesario decirle que lo amaba, rara vez lo decía.

Ambos lo sabían.

* * *

Dio el último sorbo a su café y cerró el libro, se estiró en la silla, el rubio le hacía compañía, pero no interrumpía su lectura.

- Creo que es hora de mi guardia - sonrió la morena.

- No, yo puedo tomarla por ti, Robin-chawn…descansa y mantente más hermosa.

- No te preocupes, no es necesario- le sonrió.

- Insisto, Robin-chawn.-

La morena le volvió a sonreír y aceptó, Sanji era todo un caballero y lo dejaría ser, le dio unas últimas gracias y se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas para descansar.

Terminó de lavar los últimos platos y miro uno que tenía lleno en la barra. _Ese maldito marimo de mierda me va a escuchar, cómo se le ocurre que dejaré que desperdicié comida. _Renegó unas cuantas veces más, pero primero tenía que guardar lo que quedaba, e ir a la bodega a buscar un costal de harina para dejarla a mano para el desayuno de mañana.

* * *

Hubiera sido divertido pasar a algo más que besos, pero el estómago de Luffy no parecía cooperar en ello, su "hambre" no era la que Zoro esperaba, suspiró resignado.

- Sanji me ha medido la comida…- hizo un puchero.

- Creo que todavía ha de estar el cejas rizadas en la cocina, así que no puedo ayudarte - dijo Zoro algo malhumorado.

- Vamos… si tú vas conmigo puedo robar algo - hizo cara de cordero degollado.

Zoro lo miró serio, su respuesta era un rotundo no, no y no.

- Por favor…

* * *

Cinco minutos, una discusión, muchos pucheros, gritos, gruñidos de estómago y una "orden", y Zoro se encontraba en busca de un plan para "tomar la cocina".

Era imposible que tomaran algo de la cocina, así que Zoro sugirió tomar algo de la bodega, el rubio rara vez solía bajar allí, había comida suficiente para su capitán… al menos para un rato y unas botellas de sake que tenía guardadas en un compartimiento que ni el cocinero conocía.

Sólo era ponerlo en marcha, y esa noche si no recordaba mal era Usopp el vigilante, y luego él seria su relevo, no había problema.

Ambos bajaron en busca de la comida para Luffy y unas botellas de alcohol para el espadachín.

* * *

Tomó el saco de harina y se lo hecho en el hombro, al hacerlo una de las maderas crujió bastante fuerte, maldijo, esperaba que ese trozo, no le hubiera hecho un agujero a la bolsa, la bajó y revisó, por suerte no tenía ni un rasguñó.

Pero desde que había bajado había estado escuchando ese crujir, hasta ese día no le prestó atención, no se animó a ir por Franky, se lo diría mañana.

Dio paso hacia la salida, pero el suelo seguía haciendo ese ruido molesto, retrocedió y empezó a pisar para ver de dónde venía.

Después de unos minutos dio con él, lo plateó varias veces y se escuchó un click, dando seña de que se había abierto o roto, no estaba seguro.

Lo pisó una vez más y confirmó que estaba abierto no roto.

Se extrañó, Franky no le había dicho nada de otro compartimiento, terminó de abrir lo que sería la puerta, éste no tenía escaleras, sólo era un hueco y estaba lleno de botellas de alcohol, ya se imaginaba quien había metido tantas allí, saltó dentro de él.

Este "cuarto" medía suficiente para albergar a una persona, pero en una posición muy incómoda, las botellas no le dejaban moverse con libertad y el saco de harina aún en su hombro tampoco ayudaba mucho, empezó a recoger el contenido de manera molesta.

_Marimo de mierda, sólo espera que te vea, no la cuentas._

Cuando tomo una de las últimas botellas, el peso le hizo colapsar y cayó, maldijo mentalmente, ahora sí el saco de harina se había roto, no se dio cuenta que el compartimentó se cerró y había quedado atrapado.

* * *

El moreno veía que nadie viniera, mientras Zoro le seguía, bajaron las escaleras hasta la bodega, la luz estaba rendida, a ninguno le extraño, miraron por todos lados y por fin dentro Luffy saltó sobre un canasto que tenía muchas frutas.

Zoro solo se sentó en un lado de pared junto al barril de agua.

En el compartimiento Sanji había escuchado pisadas y maldijo más veces, ya sabía quiénes eran por las voces, a pesar del espacio pequeño y la puerta cerrada por dentro se podía ver bastante bien lo que pasaba afuera.

Esto se debía que una de las maderas tenía un agujero, por extraño que pareciera, por fuera no se veía nada.

Luffy terminó de engullir la fruta, por su parte Zoro se acercó al compartimiento para abrirlo, Sanji se preparó para una regañada y golpes incluidos para esos dos.

Pero a penas taco la manija el espadachín, sólo eso pudo, abrirlo y no vio nada, al parecer el moreno había apagado las luces. La tenue luz que se colaba, de las estrellas y luna en la única ventana del lugar era toda la iluminación ahora.

- Juguemos, shishi.

- Luffy... tú ya has comido prende la luz, quiero beber sake.

- No, juguemos.-

Zoro, en vez de mostrarse enojado por ese hecho, se acercó al pelinegro y lo estampó contra la puerta salvajemente.

- Parece que alguien está demasiado consentido… - susurró en su oído con aliento cálido, aún sin tocar nada de esa piel.

- Es que Zoro me quiere mucho, shishishi.

El espadachín en vez de contestar, lamió su cuello de manera lenta, calmada, asegurándose de dejar la primera marca de la noche en su capitán. El moreno suspiró gustoso por ese gesto.

El chico de goma enredó sus manos en el cuello de su amante y le facilitó el contacto, con su cuello, Zoro volvió al ataque y le mordió un poco, y esta vez Luffy no pudo controlarse y gimió.

Las manos del espadachín hacían su recorrido por el pecho de Luffy, que ya estaba más que memorizado, la única ruta en la que Zoro se perdería voluntariamente.

Descendió aún más, su mano tocó uno de los pezones de su capitán y le apretó levemente.

- Zo…ro…-

Ambos entendieron que necesitaban más, y el peli verde dejó de lamerle el cuello, ya que las manos de Luffy se dirigieron a su boca. El contactó fue exquisito sus dientes chocharon y sus lenguas se exploraron con gula y deseo.

Luffy enredó sus brazos en el cuello del espadachín y en el proceso tiró a su segundo abordo, quedando él encima de éste, pero aún sin separase del beso.

Siguieron besándose, los brazos del espadachín recorrían ahora la espalda de su capitán dulcemente, mientras sus bocas pedían por mas aire paro poder besarse. Luffy rompió el contacto inhalando necesitadamente, con las mejillas totalmente rojas y la saliva derramándose de un lado, el otro se relamió los labios ante la vista tan tentadora.

Les pegó aún más si se podía, sintiendo sus erecciones rozarse a través de la ropa, el moreno gimió en el oído de su amante.

Zoro bajo aún más su mano para acariciar el trasero del menor con lujuria.

El capitán disfrutaba de las caricias del otro, podía ver en sus ojos el fuego del deseo encendido, se alegraba de ser él el que lo causara. Cuando sintió sus manos en su parte trasera no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño quejido y se pegó más al pecho del espadachín.

- Lu...ffy…-

Al moreno le encantaba eso, escuchar de la boca del otro su nombre, le abrazó.

- Zoro…-

Sólo ese sonido tan dulce y necesito encendió más al peli verde. Dejó de tocar el trasero de su amante y procedió a quitarle el chaleco, el sonido del suave deslizar de la tela por el cuerpo de su capitán le hizo pegar su cuerpo todavía más.

Invirtiendo las poses de nuevo, fue Luffy el que quedó en el suelo ahora.

Su amante tenía las pupilas dilatadas totalmente debido a la excitación. Con ese rostro tan inocente y a la vez excitado, el espadachín no sabía qué hacer, sentía que ese contacto no sería suficiente para saciarse del otro, quería más, anhelaba más.

Era su droga, sus razones de vida, nadie, nunca, había despertado ese instinto en él.

Verle así de entregado, era un veneno que él no estaría dispuesto a que le sacaran, ese pequeño había destruido todo lo que Zoro había construido respecto a las relaciones más allá de la amistad, lo quería tanto, a pesar de que no era dado a decirlo.

Su necesitad de protegerle, quererle y cuidarlo crecía cada vez que miraba su sonrisa, y ahora verle tan deseoso de él, le hacía tener mayores celos de que alguien más le tocara.

Zoro era así, era SUYO, era muy posesivo en ese sentido, no quería que nadie le viera así, solo él, nadie más. A veces se sorprendía del egoísmo que podía mostrar.

Luffy le sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le quitó el saco sin que se diera cuenta y volvió a pegar sus labios más cerca, con más necesidad, más amor…

El espadachín descendió hasta el pantalón y acarició encima, fuerte, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido.

Desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre lentamente.

- Luffy…

El menor le sonrió descaradamente como muy pocas veces solía hacerlo y ayudó a su compañero a quitarse la haramaki y el pantalón.

-shishishi-

Zoro le sonrió de vuelta y le besó de nuevo, pero esta vez completamente desnudos, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran. El contacto les estremeció.

Ambas estaban duras, calientes y necesitadas, el preseminal de ambas erecciones resbalaba por el glande, dando vida a la situación.

Zoro descendió su mano e hizo a Luffy sentarse en sus piernas, y empezó a acariciar ambas durezas, centrándose especialmente en la de su amante.

Un gemido, dos gemidos.

El sudor resbalaba por ambos cuerpos desnudos, y la tenue luz de una de la ventana hacia juego con esa erótica escena.

* * *

Se apretó más en el cubículo, deseando su muerte. Hubiera sido mejor salir cuando Zoro abrió el compartimiento, pero había optado por permanecer dentro de él, y estaba rezando a una linda diosa que no le vieran, y hasta el momento estaba cumpliendo.

Sanji no era un mirón pervertido, vale, sí lo era pero de chicas, CHICAS, sólo de damas, pero tenía que admitir que ver a alguien teniendo sexo no era tan malo… sí, estaba perdiendo la razón y el espectáculo no acababa.

Por alguna extraña razón que aún no comprendía, se le había parado… y con ganas.

Ver a su capitán en esas facetas le había excitado, Dios le amparará.

Ahora la duda rotunda era: ¿cedería a sus instintos, y se pajearía por tal espectáculo?, pues de caliente no le faltaba nada, ¿o se quedaría hasta terminar sufriendo y correría al baño a darse una ducha fría?

Se había vuelto loco pero, haría usaría su primera opción. Eso era todo.

Lentamente bajó su mano al pantalón de vestir y desabrochó el cinturón lo más suave que pudo. Las botellas impidiéndole moverse y el miedo a verse descubierto estaban haciendo estragos en él, excitado, deseoso, y muy necesitado, nunca había sentido esa fuerza casi enfermiza de hacer algo como eso.

Su miembro se alzó ansioso cuando la ropa interior fue bajada apenas sólo para dejarle cumplir con "sus necesidades" más que necesarias.

Cundo volvió a alzar la vista, les vio a ambos (Luffy y Zoro) dándose placer entre los dos, cedió y tocó levemente sus testículos con una mano, subiendo por todo su falo, tan suavemente que casi gemía.

Aun con la harina de sus alrededor y las botellas como campo de batalla se estaba pajeando.

Su mano subiendo y bajando de manera lenta, sumando la vista, hacía que su miembro hinchado creciera con cada toque, proporcionando un placer desconocido hasta ahora, si se podía.

Y ya que esta estaba llena de harina, los grumos que se empezaron a formar le dieron aún más placer al sentirlos.

Con la mano libre, callaba cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de su boca, y empezaba a sentir sus ojos dilatados, esperaba durar un poco más.

* * *

Zoro toco más el miembro de su amante y éste gemía en su oreja, había empezado a jugar con su pendiente. Se separó de él, bajó hasta el falo del moreno y empezó lamiendo la punta de éste, el menor luchaba por no correrse.

Con su mano libre empezó a jugar con sus testículos de manera lasciva mientras marcaba un ritmo irregular.

- Zo..ro…-

El peli verde sonrió de lado.

- Haz… lo…-

- Qué quiere mi capitán…- dejó su tarea.

- Hazlo… - Luffy hizo, o trato de hacer un puchero aun con todo la cara lujuriosa.

El espadachín se acercó a él y le beso suavemente, pero su mano se quedó en el miembro, masajeándole suavemente.

- Zoro…

Esta vez el peli verde si hizo caso a su capitán y volvió a bajar engullendo totalmente el miembro del moreno, marcando un ritmo bastante rápido. Luffy empezó a gemir, no quería correrse pero no podría aguantar mucho.

Unos lamidas más y Luffy se vino en la boca se Zoro, su pecho bajaba agitadamente recuperando la respiración, el peli verde bebió todo el líquido y se relamió los labios aunque ni una gota haya caído por ello, sonrió al ver, que el moreno se encontraba en ese estado, se acercó a su boca y le beso rudamente, el menor aun con falta de aliento y control de su cuerpo le correspondió como pudo.

Ambos se quedaron así, Zoro esperando a que el menor recupere aliento y viendo sus reacciones.

Luffy, por su parte, tenía otra idea, y sonrió al espadachín apenas pudo respirar con regularidad.

- ¡Yo también!, shishishi - gritó y empujó al peli verde tumbándolo, pero demasiado fuerte. Éste se dio un golpe en la cabeza que se veía muy doloroso, el espadachín esperaba que el sonido no hubiera llegado a cubierta, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más, ya que el moreno asaltó su miembro, engulléndolo todo lo que podía, en su boca.

- Lu… ffy... - gimió roncamente.

El moreno sonrió ante ese hecho y continuó su tarea. El miembro de Zoro era bastante grande y eso siempre dificultaba que Luffy pudiera hacer "bien su trabajo" según él, en una plática que había tenido con el espadachín.

Podía sentir las venas en su boca palpitando, Zoro por su parte sentía la cálida boca de Luffy complaciéndole, no quería bajar la mirada por qué sabía que si lo hacía se vendría. Ver a su adorado amante haciendo algo tan sucio lo ponía y mucho.

- Te... gus… ta… Zo... ro - hablando con el miembro del peli verde en la boca, preguntó juguetón el moreno, el espadachín estuvo tentado a verle pero se arrepintió.

- Zo… ro - volvió a hablar a hablar el menor, sintiendo el miembro crecer más en su boca. Luffy, sin darse cuenta, sopló en el glande y el peli verde no se resistió más. Bajó la vista, no era la primera vez que le veía así, pero el ver ese adorable rostro con su miembro en la boca saboreándole era demasiado para él.

Le jaló del brazo y le besó salvajemente, mientras con una de sus manos descendía a la entrada del menor, rozándola apenas. Luffy gimió en su boca, aún en el beso, y sus frentes quedaron pegadas con el sudor impregnado.

El peli verde metió un dedo con sumo cuidado, y con la mano libre separó al Luffy de él, y le tendió ésta para que lamiera.

- Soy de goma… - hizo un mohín.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces solo mételo... Zoro...- canturreó su nombre.

Siempre era la misma mini discusión entre los dos, pero Zoro nunca cedía. Unos segundos después Luffy le volvió a sonreír y tomó el dedo de en medio de Zoro, empezando a lamerlo lujuriosamente desde la punta, sin meterlo completamente en la boca, mientras que con la mano libre Zoro metía un dedo no lubricado.

Luffy, por su parte, seguía lamiendo los dedos del peli verde y con sus manos, masturbaba a su amante. Era un juego sobre quién cedía primero, muy pocas veces solía ganar Luffy, por decir dos cuando mucho.

Al final Zoro optó por poner a Luffy a cuatro patas. Éste no se negó, y ya con los dedos ensalivados metió uno lentamente. Su boca se acercó a la entrada, y al ritmo de la penetración del dedo empezó a lamerla. Al menor parecieron fallarle las piernas ante ese inusual o raro contacto.

Su amante sólo sonrió de lado y continuó con su tarea, metió el segundo dedo jugando como tijeras en la entrada, hasta llegar al tercer dedo y cuando vio que esta ya estaba suficientemente dilatada los sacó.

- Zo...ro… Zo...ro...- decía Luffy entrecortado, pero el peliverde no cedió y en vez de eso se dedicó a que su lengua explorara esa entrada. Su amante gemía y pedía por más, y él sabía que tenía que complacerle, pero le gustaba prolongar el evento principal.

Luffy se dio la vuelta y le miró entre enojado, excitado y ansioso, era difícil saberlo con esa cara llena de sudor.

El peliverde se dio cuenta que no podía retrasar más eso, y empezó a entrar en su amante lentamente. Ambos se veían los rostros, la presión ejercida era una delicia, a pesar de ser de goma, Luffy siempre estaba apretado sin importar el qué.

La entrada estaba húmeda y caliente, cada vez que avanzaba sentía la temperatura subir, estaban ardiendo de tanto deseo que temía no poder contenerse. A la mitad el moreno ya no soportó esa agonía y él mismo término metiendo todo lo que quedaba del miembro de su amante.

El peliverde no alcanzó a decir nada, de su boca sólo una ronca voz salió, sin ninguna particularidad, le abrazó de la cintura y el menor quedó sentando sobre él, quieto, esperando acostumbrarse a la ya conocida sensación de estar "lleno".

El moreno derramó leves lágrimas, era más una reacción en vez de dolor, Zoro acercó su lengua y las limpio una a una. El sabor salado de los ojos de su capitán no se comparaba a ningún sake que hubiera tomado en su vida.

Éste comenzó a besarle y las caderas del capitán empezaron a moverse levemente, dando pauta a su espadachín para comenzar a moverse.

Las embestidas empezaron lentas, como si fuera la primera vez que esos dos cuerpos se conocieran, y la fricción del miembro de Luffy entre sus estómagos hacía que Zoro se apretara aún más. Los besos empezaron tan rudamente que era imposible distinguir una secuencia lógica en ellos.

Zoro jalaba los labios de Luffy, los mordisqueaba, besaba, saboreaba, y todo a la vez, mientras el menor no se quedaba atrás y apretaba más su cuerpo haciendo más placentera sensación del espadachín al entrar en él.

Los brazos de Luffy tocaban ahora el pecho de su amante, éste sentía como si se estuviera quemando. Las caricias era cada vez más rudas, más necesitas, un deseo que no parecía saciarse.

El espadachín derribó a su capitán ahora el suelo para tener mayor libertad de penetrarle. Luffy sintió la fría madera, y era un alivió ya que su cuerpo ardía, si no se había carbonizado aún no sabía por qué era ni le importaba.

Zoro bajó su mano y empezó a masturbar al menor al ritmo de las embestidas. Sólo deseo, lujuria, gula y amor se encontraba en ese cuarto.

- Ya... no… yo… no... puedo…

Hablaba el moreno entrecortado, retorciéndose de placer en el suelo. Unas estocadas más a la próstata y Luffy casi habría gritado si no hubiera sido por la boca de Zoro sobra la suya, callándole.

Los arañazos no se hicieron esperar, Luffy era muy apasionado en todo y Zoro sentía que probablemente ya tendría costras para una buena semana. No le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Luffy se había corrido y toda su esencia estaba regada por su estómago. Zoro aguantó unas embestidas más, ya que el interior de su capitán se contrajo más que lo que pudo soportar, era una delicia.

El moreno sentía al espadachín vaciarse dentro de él y apretó las piernas en sus caderas, el líquido estaba frío y entraba a chorros bastante generoso. Mordió el hombro de su amante para no gritar y éste le sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Ambos se quedaron pegados, Luffy recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del espadachín que tenía leve sangre empezando a salir.

Recuperando la respiración a cada momento, ambos sentía el pecho de su compañero subir y bajar, recuperándose lentamente, sumiéndose en un silencio agradable.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar y Luffy sonrió como siempre, esa brillante sonrisa que alejaba cualquier maldad que existirá.

Esta vez el beso fue lento, con cariño, como si se estuviera besando por primera vez de nuevo.

- Voy a salir - dijo Zoro finalmente, Luffy asintió ante eso.

El espadachín empezó a sacar su miembro lentamente, el semen se escurría de la entrada del menor. Zoro se sonrojo por esto, pero a Luffy le daba completamente igual.

Ambos quedaron abrazados, Luffy cuidado por los fuertes brazos de Zoro.

- Shishishi, me divertí.

- Ummm…- contestó el peliverde mientras hacía círculos irregulares en la espalda de su capitán.

- Zoro…- susurró.

- Dime...

- Te amo- soltó como si nada el capitán.

El peliverde se sonrojó, pero así era Luffy, siempre decía lo que sentía y lo que se le venía a la mente.

- Yo también te amo, Luffy - besó su frente.

* * *

Se sentía pegajoso y sucio por todos partes, el sexo entre hombres no era tan malo como pensaba. Bueno, era eso o que apreciaba a sus nakamas lo suficiente para no odiarlos por hacerle presenciarlo_._

En todo ese evento se había dado la paja de su vida.

Se había abierto la camisa, suerte que era de botones, y tocado los pezones, cosa que jamás en su vida hizo, hasta ahora… sentía que si se acariciaba de nuevo, esta vez no iba a poder contener su voz.

La mezcla pegajosa de semen, harina y sudor no era algo que le apeteciera mucho en ese momento, pero no podía hacer nada tampoco.

El cuarto se sentía como el mismísimo infierno.

Y ahora que se ponía en pensar el ello, no faltaba mucho para que los otros prendieran la luz, y le descubrieran, los nervios le embargaron.

_¿Qué le dice a tu estúpido capitán que pesabas en el como la persona más inocente, incluso mayor que un maldito niño y al infeliz marino que se lo ha follado y tú les has visto?_

Su aspecto no ayudaba a buscar una excusa creíble, si existiera una para su situación. Sus ojos seguían dilatados, su cuerpo sensible y las ropas desgarbadas en un maldito escondite lleno de alcohol y un saco roto de harina.

Ya sabes algo como: _oh, he pasado por aquí por mis ingredientes, me quedé encerrado en un comportamiento y los he visto follar como conejos, y eso ha hecho que tenga la mejor experiencia de mi vida _no sonaba razonable, para empezar nada era creíble en ese momento.

Era no, NO y más no, se golpeó mentalmente, por estar pensando tanto, y no se dio cuenta de que de verdad se movió un poco y golpeó una botella haciendo ruido.

- ¿Has oído eso? - preguntó el moreno.

Sanji comenzó a rezar, si el marimo de mierda miraba par allí le vería. Ya observaba su vida pasar por delante de sus ojos, no por el hecho de la bronca que procedía, sino porque Nami y Robin se enterarían.

- Creo que fue algo de por allí - señalo el menor cuando todo estuvo en silencio de nuevo.

Se trató de esconder entre el saco y las botellas. _Vamos, Sanji, tú puedes, eres Kuroashi Sanji, esto no es nada, con todo lo que viviste en ese reino Okama, ellos tienen la culpa que ahora sea gay, los maldigo, en especial a Iva._

- Seguramente sólo se ha movido una botella, pasa cuando el barco se mueve bruscamente por la corriente, cuando bebo aquí suele suceder – contestó Zoro dirigiendo su mirada a la cuarto secreto de sake.

El rubio podía ver a ambos amantes observar a lo lejos el compartimento, unos minutos más y su vida acabaría. El peliverde se paró y distraídamente metió su mano en el hueco, ya que la luz no ayudaba mucho. Q_ue no la encienda…_ la mano seguía buscando una botella de sake y Sanji tomó la más cercana, una medio llena, y la puso a mano para el espadachín.

Éste la tomo, y regresó junto al menor.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos, ya es de madrugada y Sanji podría venir - hablo Luffy acostado en el pecho del espadachín.

- Sí, es lo mejor. No quiero escuchar a ese Ero-Cook hablando estupideces.

El rubio estuvo tentado a reclamar, pero recordó que por poco la cuenta y se quedó callado, ya vería que le haría al puto marimo de mierda mañana, iba a matarle con sus propias katanas.

Zoro se aseguró de que no hubieran dejado marcas demasiado evidentes. Con su mano busco en uno de los barriles del agua un trapo que le servía para limpiar cada que derramaba sake sin querer, en raras ocasiones, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Se separó del moreno y comenzó a limpiar el suelo descuidadamente y cuando terminó notó que Luffy ya se había dormido, suspiró ante esto.

El moreno estaba tendido, completamente desnudo sin importar que tuvieran que salir de allí. El espadachín le limpió el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo de batalla y lo vistió, después prosiguió hacer lo mismo el.

Con su pie pateo el compartimento para cerrarlo, este crujió, se echó Luffy sobre sus hombros y fue a abrir la puerta para salir.

Antes de cerrarla dio una última mirada, cerciorándose de no haber dejado nada allí, y se fue.

El cocinero tenía una venita en la frente, el maldito marimo le había vuelto a enacerar, sólo esperaría a no escuchar sus pasos para salir.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero batalló con la cerradura para no romperla, y al final se había hartado de ello y rompió parte de la madera, ya vería a Franky qué decirle, y si se ponía muy chulo por ello, que le jodieran.

Suficiente noche había pasado.

Cuando por fin pudo, puso un pie fuera del compartimento, no le importó nada más, pero la luz de la mañana se colaba en la pequeña ventana, ésta era apenas visible. No deberían ser más de las cuatro de la mañana, no esperaba que hubiera estado tanto tiempo allí, por lo menos pasaron unas cuatro o cinco horas desde que esos dos se habían ido.

Aún sentía el sudor de un encarcelamiento "forzado". Se quitó la harina que tenía pegada y pateó la dichosa puerta del "mal", iría a tomar un baño y olvidaría todo eso, debía empezar a hacer el desayuno pronto.

Miró su miembro que aun parecía estar "animado" y suspiró. Una paja mañanera no haría mal a nadie, se acarició lentamente.

La puerta se abrió y la cara de Usopp pasó de una somnolienta a una de completo shock, los colores le subieron de golpe.

- Esto... yo... bueno…- veía al rubio de arriba abajo y al final puso la mirada en el dulce e inocente piso, apenado.

El chico de cabello rizado había dejado una de sus herramientas en la bodega el día de ayer, porque había ayudado a Sanji a cargar unas cajas a la cocina y lo necesitaba ahora para terminar de armar lo que dejo inconcluso. Por no encontrarla. Hasta que lo recordó hace unos minutos al caer de su hamaca.

Pero fue un mal momento ir ESE día a la bodega.

Sanji lo veía alarmado, pero sonaría completamente equivocado decir "_no es lo que parece"._

Usopp no quería saber qué fetiche tenía Sanji con la comida en ese momento.

Cerro la puerta abruptamente sin decir nada.

Sanji suspiró, la erección se le había bajado. Sí, lo mejor era olvidar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_Espero les haya gustado la historia, para mi fue muy dificil escribirla, la irresposabilidad afloro mucho en mi estos dias _

_sin mas les agradezco enormemente que hayan llegado asta aquí y si no les molesten regelenme un Reviews eso siempre anima XD a cualquiera, ademas si te leiste mas de 5000 palabra doname aunque sea dos palabras mas dandome tu opinión ;D  
_

_les mando muchos besos y abrazos_

_atte:kuroXsama_


End file.
